Confessions Of A Mad Man
by Northernstar99
Summary: The Salvatore Company is the most powerful company to be involved with in not just Manhattan in 1963, but possibly the country. So when Bonnie Bennet gets a job there as the assistant to the boss's eldest son, she thought that it would be a dreamboat...she was wrong. Very wrong indeed. Things start to happen that really shouldn't be happening. I DO NOT OWN TVD WARNING: RATED M!
1. The New Girl

**A/N: Wow, this is my tenth story and I really hope you guys like this enough to REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE it. I got this idea from the TV show Mad Men hence the title. Many pairings to come, later on in chapters so I really hope you guys like what ideas I have to offer to the story. All TVD names are the same and will not be changed.**

**I'll try not to make them OOC for your guy's sake, but if they do then *shrugs* what can I do? I'm so nervous about this story so again I really hope you all like and love it. THIS IS AN ALL HUMAN FANFIC…NO SUPERNATERUAL EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR MAD MEN!**

**Story is set in the 1960's in Manhattan**

**All African Americans in TVD will be treated equally, but there will be racism so I'm sorry if any of you get offended by this and then there is sexism. Again very sorry, but it's because of the time period that this story is set in.**

**RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Caroline's Dress, Bonnie's Dress is #5, is now on my profile under the story's name.**

* * *

Bonnie was entranced at the busy office. Everyone was working well typing at least. The people who typed their fingers away were women and the men were either stuck in their offices' or in a meeting. She couldn't help, but smile at all of it. Me, she thought excitedly, a working girl now, making my own money instead of being a housewife like most of the women were. She disliked having nothing to do all day, but take care of the children, clean the house, or make dinner for her husband.

She was happy that she was still a free woman. Yes, men would "ask" her parents for her hand in marriage, but the choice was hers…and she always said no, wanting to become something more than some silly housewife. Although, she would never voice these opinions aloud in fear of exile or exclusion, but people back in Brooklyn knew that she was very picky about people.

She dare say that her father was proud of her a little though her mother was a different story. She was taught to be a proper lady and that she did become. She was also taught determination from her father so you beat that she worked her ass off to get to where she was right now. Yeah, sure it was only someone's assistant right now, but she had hoped that, that will change someday. She was lucky enough to even be here right now according to her neighbor, Lucy. Bonnie noticed that everyone seemed to be smoking or drinking their way to an early grave in alcohol. She never liked to drink or smoke, but here in the city, it was considered an everyday routine like taking a shower or brushing your teeth.

"Keep up!" she yelled at her.

Bonnie jumped a little in fright and quickly followed behind the tall blonde woman named Caroline. She was very beautiful and blonde too so naturally every man in the office looked at her hungrily, but she simply ignored it. She didn't blush at them or give them a wink or smile, no she just kept on walking. Bonnie wished that she could be like that. Not being able to blush of course, but she did wonder what people were thinking about her right now. She already knew that she was the only colored woman that worked there instead of service.

Bonnie's hair was pinned up in an elegant updo like most working gals had their hair done. She decided to go with her buttoned sided dress that reached up to her knees; it was plaid with the colors of blue and white. Bonnie held her box of supplies in her arms as she quickly followed Caroline. She envied Caroline's figure and her outfit of choice. Caroline was one of those girls that were able to show skin, make it look beautiful and not trashy, and how every thing she wore went with her figure. Caroline did have a look like a model's and even though her dress was grey, she resembled a housewife especially with her short curly blonde hair.

Her lips were a soft pink and you could tell that she used a pearl powder in order to make her face look natural. Caroline walked with a sway to her hips in her walk. Her dress was off the shoulders in an elegant way and she had a pearl necklace decorating her neck. Somehow, Caroline's hair stood in its exact place no matter what she did while Bonnie's was kind of irritating to keep. Bonnie was being led to her desk. She was going to be the secretary of Mr. Damon Salvatore.

_The Salvatore Company_ was very; very well-known in New York and it was the dream place to work in. It was the central company for pretty much every other type of business. They invested in aircrafts, ad campaigns, taxes, telephones, automobiles, TVs, cigarettes, alcohol, commercials, food companies, restaurants, beverages, art, department stores, cosmetics, hair products, and Bonnie doesn't know how, but in some way they have people who are willing to test out the products. Basically, the company invested in every type of business like _Coco-Cola, _in just one meeting they said yes to their company and in just a month they soon became the biggest thing on the market.

Bonnie looked around the office and she noticed that it was modern and very large. Each office door had someone's, a man's name on it. She also noticed that every woman's hair was up, their nails were painted, and their skirts were above their knees, some even higher. The only sounds in the office were the sounds of typewriters' keys being pressed, and the phones ringing off the hooks.

"You will only address Damon Salvatore as Mr. Salvatore. You are at his beck and call. You will do whatever he says. When to do it and how to do it." Caroline told her, her voice sounding seductive yet sweet. Caroline stopped abruptly and turned around looking at her in the eyes saying, "Got it?"

Bonnie gulped and nodded her head rapidly. Caroline smiled and looked at her from up to down.

"Good." She turned back around and started walking again. Bonnie had heard about her boss…he was a womanizer which always made her blush every time she thought about it. Yes, she had heard many things about him and most of them had to do with his appearance and background. She heard that he was a workaholic, a smoker, but then again everyone was, and he was an alcoholic. That pretty much described everyman in the world right now.

Caroline stopped at the office in the corner and pointed to the bare desks that one was vertical and the other was horizontal. The vertical had a typewriter with a stack of blank paper on the side while the horizontal desk had a lamp, some pencils and pens, and some files and paper.

Caroline smiled at her and said, "When Mr. Salvatore comes in, you'll take his coat, his hat, and his briefcase."

As Bonnie put her box of supplies down on the desk, she asked Caroline, "So who do you work for?"

Caroline tilted her head to the side and a little and put her hands on her hips. "You are so sweet." She sighed. "It almost makes me sad to not be so young anymore."

"You don't look old. In fact you look very young and you are very pretty." Bonnie said and Caroline laughed.

"Like I said before you are sweet…" Caroline trailed off obviously wanting to know her name even though she already told her it.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet." She said brightly, holding her hand out, but Caroline looked at like it was a something not proper and she knew it was because of her skin color.

Bonnie brought her hand back and smiled a little. "It that all?"

Caroline sighed again and turned around walking in the other direction towards the office with double doors. Bonnie had read that her boss was the eldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore was the heir to everything his father owned. They were for sure the wealthiest family and people in not just New York, but possibly the country. They had two sons, Damon, and Stefan who was the younger one and lived in the shadow of his brother. Bonnie had also heard that their mother, wife to Giuseppe surprisingly kept out of the media. She didn't hear much about her only that she was a housewife like most women, but she didn't take crap from her husband…sometimes at least.

Bonnie set her supplies in place on her desks and sat in her seat with a low sigh. She waited for her boss to come in and luckily she didn't wait that long. Once he walked into the office every woman looked up from whatever it was that they were doing in order to look at him and greet him sweetly, "Good morning, Mr. Salvatore.", but Bonnie did no such thing.

She was too busy putting the files that were on her desk in order by alphabet and Damon noticed this. Just as he was coming towards her, taking off his hat, she stood up and waited. She took his hat and helped off his coat and followed him inside the office. He had books on each of the tables, very old books, but still put together. Damon put his briefcase down and turned to her as he stood at the head of his desk.

She hung his coat and hat as he asked her, "Who are you?"

She turned to him and replied, "I'm your new assistant, Mr. Salvatore. My name is Bonnie Bennet. Now is that all?"

Damon couldn't help, but stare at the young girl in amazement and lust. He already wanted to bend her over his desk, let her hair down, rip off her clothes, and fuck her senselessly. She was beautiful, very beautiful in his opinion especially for a colored person. She looked so mousy and proper in some way that probably made her irresistible to all men. She appeared to be very young to Damon and to him he thought that maybe she might be the youngest woman in the building.

"Mr. Salvatore?" she asked lacing her fingers together in front of her.

He nodded. "Yes, that is all, Bonnie."

She smiled and walked out closing the door behind her as she left. Damon let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and looked down at the pile of work he knew that he had been putting off. Once he sat down and heard the door click, his eyes shamelessly glanced back up at the door, wanting to already see her again. Damon wanted her in that very moment…not just because she was the only woman to not look up, gaze at him, and then blush, no Damon wanted her because she was his assistant and that was the reason his father had even hired her in the first place.

His "loving" father had been picking Damon's pretty assistants for as long as he could remember. They were all pretty and not that very bright, but none of them had ever been colored. Bonnie Bennet was very pretty indeed and Damon had already guessed that, that was the main reason she even go this job. Damon had, had sex with many women especially his assistants.

Damon smirked mischievously at the thought he just had about what in the name of God was he going to do with Miss Bonnie Bennet.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked this new story that I had in my head for some time now. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! Thank you all for taking the time to read this little ol' story. So yeah, their dresses are up on my profile if you guys wanted to get a picture of what they look like.**


	2. Waiting

**A/N: Here is the next chapter so I really hope you all like it and thank you for taking the time to read this story. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMZING REVIEWS I GOT IN JUST ONE DAY! Oh my, I am so happy right now. Thank you all again for the reviews, follows, and favorites I had received. **

**You all were wondering if Bonnie will be like the show…she will but in time of course because she has learn the ropes of this company that she wanted to be in. In the meantime though she will take some crap from Damon, but that is because she works for him and she has to which will be explained later.**

* * *

Bonnie officially hated being his assistant. Every day and night, she was at his beck and call. One time he needed condoms so he called her in the middle of the night, woke her up and asked her to go get some and bring them to his apartment. Another time it was clothes, then after that it was alcohol, and then it was men supplies that he needed. It was getting ridiculous so she told Caroline about it and she shrugged and said that she wasn't allowed to complain because it was her job.

Bonnie didn't like the things that she had to do for that man. He made it seem like she was his wife or maid, except of course they didn't have sexual intercourse or relations. Bonnie still came into work though with a polite voice and smile to everyone. She took off her gloves and then slipped off her coat, hanging it. She waited again like she did everyday for Mr. Salvatore to come and give her his things.

Most of the men here would glance at her funny. Caroline said it was because she was the new girl, which meant that she was fresh meat just waiting to be eaten by the men and picked at by the women. Caroline always did have a strange way for wording things and Bonnie had slightly grown used to her and the office…but not the men though. Bonnie disliked the suggestions that they made at women especially her. She couldn't believe that Caroline didn't even blink when they did that to her and she even played along with it, teasing them that they couldn't have her even if they tried because she was rough like that.

Caroline was a tough woman which Bonnie admired her for. She didn't take crap from no one and Bonnie noticed that she didn't take it especially from Mr. Salvatore. Like every morning when he came in, every woman looked up and either greeted sweetly or coyly and then once he looked towards Bonnie, she did nothing, but stare down at the work in front of her. Damon hated to admit it, but it was starting to irritate him that she didn't even bother to look up at him and yes, she did her job very well and she was truly educated in an intelligent way, but that wasn't the problem.

Usually in the first two weeks or so that his old assistants had been there, he would have many sexual relations with them on many occasions, but Bonnie…nothing had happened, not even a damn blush from her. Damon was starting to doubt that maybe she didn't find him attractive, but he still had an appearance to keep up with so he kept on trying. Damon was only a few feet away when she got up and took his things from him.

She followed him inside and hung his things up. She turned to him and asked the same thing she always asked him in a polite voice, "Is that all, Mr. Salvatore?"

The way she said his name turned him on all of the sudden and Damon shifted on his feet. His eyes looked at every possible spot on his body as he took out a cigarette and lit it. She also hated waiting for him to answer her and it made her uncomfortable, but she made sure to hide it away from him. He walked up to her and blew the smoke in some of her face just to be spiteful and irritating.

She kept on impassive face on, but it looked like she was straining herself not to couch. They stared at each other for a long amount of time until she finally coughed…constantly. Damon smirked down at her and she openly glared at him.

"Well, look at that," he said sarcastically, "you aren't a robot after all."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I could have gotten lung cancer right now because of what you did."

Damon scoffed. "Don't tell me you read that silly article on smoking and its health concerns."

"Why does that matter?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged and gestured to the door. "Close the door and sit down."

He sat in his chair as she closed the door and went by the chair, but did not sit…at first. Damon put out his cigarette in the crystal ash tray. "I need to ask you a personal question, Bonnie."

"Miss Bennet," she said immediately.

Damon raised an eyebrow and she continued, "We're on a last name basis."

"But I prefer a first name basis." He challenged.

"Last name basis because I'm your assistant and you are my boss."

"Well, _I prefer_ a first name basis."

"Mr. Salvatore-"

"Damon. Mr. Salvatore is my father."

"Mr. Salvatore is your name too. _I prefer_ to call you by your last name instead of your first name."

Damon shook his head and smiled at her amusingly. "Why though? I'm curious."

"Because were in the office."

Damon held his hands up in defense and said, "Of course, Miss Bennet. I understand."

Bonnie smiled politely at him and stood up. "Is that all?"

Damon nodded and kept his eyes glued to her as she left his office. He sat back in his chair and watched the door wanting for it to open again. But when it did open, his pretty little assistant wasn't there instead it was his little brother, Stefan.

"We have a problem," he said as he came in and closed the door.

Damon put his feet on his desk and smiled at Stefan, who knitted his eyebrows in confusion, but then looked back down at the file he had in his hands saying, "You're in a good mood."

"Yes I am," he replied.

"And I'm guessing it had something to do with your new assistant."

"Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't."

"I'm surprised, Damon."

"Why is that, Stefan?"

"Well, you haven't screwed her like you do to most of your assistants most of the time and then you break their hearts and I have to pick up your mess that you created." He looked back up and continued, "This is only in two weeks."

"I do have the ability to control myself, Stefan."

"Yeah, sure…whatever you say."

Damon got up from his chair and went to his alcohol station making himself a drink. "Well, spit it out, Stefan. What is the problem you barged in here for, so rudely might I add?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. "One of our clients is coming to visit us about the campaign idea that involved their upcoming clothing line."

"Ah, yes, the Mikaelsons." Damon mused. He took a drink of his Bourbon and turned around to his little brother. "How is this a problem exactly?"

"Well, we have nothing to give them and you know how they get when certain things aren't done their way, at their time, and at their convenient. We need to give them something."

"Ok, ok, just get the art department on it."

Stefan wrote it down and asked, "Who from the department?"

Damon sighed. "How about that kid? What's his name again? The blonde one."

Stefan sighed as well. "Matt Donavan. You call him Mutt or sometimes jockhead."

Damon laughed and took a drink. He shook his head then said, "Yes, get him right on it."

Stefan wrote his name down on the paper and stood up saying, "Please, Damon. Do not screw your new assistant."

"Why though?"

"Because since you got her, you have been on time every day now and not just your arrival time, but the assignments too and I dare say that you're starting to become more responsible."

Damon laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Stefan, please don't preach me right now. I mean come on; it's only 9:30 in the morning."

Stefan shook his head and walked out of his office. He left the office door open and Damon heard him say to Bonnie, "Hello, Bonnie."

"Hi, Stefan. How was your day?"

"Swell, thank you for asking."

"Of course. Is there something you need?"

"Well, actually. I want to ask you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, Friday night."

Bonnie let out of breath and smiled. "I would love to, Stefan."

Stefan smiled as well and Damon understood why his brother said what he said to him. "Ok, then. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye," she said shyly. Stefan walked away and Damon was baffled by what had just happened in front of him.

Damon calmly walked up to her desk and said, "So, what's this I hear about your date with my brother? A little scandalous, Bonnie. Don't ya think?"

Bonnie made her hands into tiny fists and she turned to Damon. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that you should never eavesdrop on someone's conversation?"

Damon chuckled. "I never listened to my mother. I was a naughty boy."

"Are, present tense or were you not taught proper grammar as well?"

Damon had to give her credit for her sharp tongue and witty comebacks she always had for him. "Why go on a date with my brother instead of me?"

"I would rather peel my eyes out than go on date with you."

"But they're such pretty eyes now why would you want to do that?"

Bonnie laughed which made Damon smile at her because he was starting to like her laugh. "I'm not like the other flimsy and idiot assistants you had before me. I'm not affected by your charm."

"I can wait."

"Then you'll be waiting for all eternity."

"I'm very determined."

"And I'm very patient."

Damon sighed and shook his head, keeping his eyes on hers. "My God, you are very…irritating."

"Yes because easy women are not. I find being irritating and not giving you what you want more satisfying than spending a night with you."

Damon acted like he was hurt and put a hand over his heart. "My lady, you wound me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wound your ego?" Bonnie said with fake sympathy.

"Careful, Bonnie, I'm still your boss."

"And I'm still your assistant and I prefer to be called 'Miss Bennet' please."

Damon shook his head and said, "Just get me some coffee."

Bonnie smiled in victory and said in a fake sweet voice, "Will that be all, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Oh, get me the files on the Mikaelson's clothing products and a bagel with butter and but in half then in fours. That is all, Miss Bennet." He answered.

Damon closed his door and poured himself another drink.

* * *

Bonnie was staying late in the office as usual because Damon was taking his sweet ass time, doing his work and she was being forced too. She sat at her desk and staring aimlessly into her pile of papers that were completed and needed to be filed.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." Meredith said as she left.

"Night," she replied.

They waved goodbye to her and she waved back lazily. She slumped down in her seat and waited again. It was well past midnight when Damon came out and smiled at her sleeping form. Damon kneeled down and noticed that she had really nice legs…and a nice body.

Damon also noticed her face and how beautiful she looked in that moment and he wondered what she looked like when her hair was down and she was in bed, waking up to sunlight beaming in on her face.

"Bonnie," he cooed.

She immediately woke up and sat up straight in her chair. "What? What happened?"

"It's time to go."

"Ok," she whispered.

She got up and immediately fell, but Damon cached her. "Wow, there, little girl. I got you."

She nodded and he picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He carried her out of the building to his car which was waiting for him outside. He laid her inside and on the seat and asked, "Where do you live?"

"23rd Oxford Avenue, apartment 158." She whispered sleepily and snuggled into him.

The chauffeur drove for only a little while and Damon knew he shouldn't be enjoying her cuddling next to him, but he couldn't help it. Damon was pulled away from his fantasy and realized that they were there. He carried her up to the elevators and to her apartment.

"Where are your keys?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"Put me down." She ordered in a soft voice.

"You sure, I mean you look very tired."

"Damon," she warned and she was now full awake.

"Fine," he grumbled and set her down on her feet.

Bonnie had her hands on his shoulders and his were on her waist, steadying her. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Damon smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I said 'thank you'"

"See, that's what I thought you said, but then I was thinking 'No, no, she couldn't possibly be thanking me. After all she is a robot.'"

"Careful, Damon, I might start to think that my opinion actually matters to you."

Damon smiled and kissed her cheek. She immediately froze and widened her eyes as he pulled away. Damon watcher her intently as she touched her cheek with her fingertips. She looked back up at Damon and slapped him across the face.

Bonnie put her keys in her lock when Damon whirled her around and kissed her again this time on the lips. He pushed her back into the door and moved his lips with her. Bonnie's hand found the door knob and went inside of her apartment, quickly closing the door in his face and locking it.

Bonnie backed away from the door and went inside her bedroom, ignoring the knocks on her front door.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alright so I really hoped you guys liked this chapter and I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys gave me. It really inspires me to write more. **

**Oh yeah in case you're wondering Bonnie is from Brooklyn, she doesn't live there though. She lives in the city, close to her work. I really hope you guys like the two next chapters because they are my favorite ones so far. YAY! **


	3. Opportunities And Questions

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF THEM! This really gives me inspiration to keep on writing and thinking of new ideas for this story.**

**I saw that most of your concerns had to do with Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. Well, let me just clear the air, Bonnie's reason for saying yes to Stefan will be explained in this chapter and so will Damon's reason. I know it must seem all confusing right now especially with Giuseppe and if he had anything to do with Damon's man whoreness. As we get more and more chapters, we get deeper and deeper into each of the character's own person story. In every fanfiction about Damon, there is always a very dramatic and traumatizing story behind him and that is the reason why he is who he is. **

**Giuseppe DID NOT choose the assistants for Damon's benefit, but his own. Like father like son, he likes a pretty face basically and doesn't really care that they're intelligent and with Bonnie well they just got lucky.**

**Stefan really does like Bonnie, but he sees that Damon can't have her so when he asks her out and she says yes, it's bonus points for him. They are brothers and they love to irritate each other.**

**This story may seem a little quick to some of you, but don't worry because it won't be like that. I have great and very long plans for Bonnie's future and she INTENDS to not be one of those girls, but it's going to a long process because she young and confused…that will change as well. You know how Bonnie is in either books, fanfics, or the TV show, she had a long journey ahead of her. **

**Also you're all probably wondering why she isn't getting fired well that's easy because Damon wants her. So he's very determined to get what he wants. **

**I know I'm going to get a lot of reviews about the next two chapters because they seem so OOC and messed up, but it all fits in so give me time to explain more on the subject…I promise it will all make sense.**

* * *

Bonnie fluttered her eyes open and put her hand threw her hair as she sat up straight in her bed, the memories from flying back from last night. She glanced at the clock and it read: 5:30 am. She mentally groaned and then debated whether or not she should even go to work.

Bonnie nodded her head confidently and threw the covers off of her body and stood up. No, she wasn't a coward. Her parents taught her better than that. They taught her not to run away from her problems so she wasn't going to run.

Bonnie got dressed for work and walked into the office with a nice smile on her face.

"Good morning, Bonnie," Caroline greeted as she walked beside her.

Bonnie smiled politely at Caroline and said, "Hello, Caroline. You're looking swell today."

Caroline sighed. "I will never get tired of your sweet compliments, Bonnie Bennet. You're too nice for your own good."

"Well, I hope we are friends and friends compliment each other." Bonnie said.

Caroline stopped in front of her. "We are friends and I like to think that friends tell each other things."

"Like what," she asked innocently.

"Well, I heard from Sheryl who's from accounting that you and Damon stayed late last night." She wiggled her eyebrows in suggestive way.

Bonnie stiffened as walked past Caroline and to her desk saying, "Nothing happened. Please don't think or suggest otherwise. I don't think of Mr. Salvatore that way."

Caroline laughed and sat on Bonnie's desk saying, "But you think of Stefan that way."

Bonnie avoided the question. "I'm surprised that you are comfortable enough to call them by their first names."

Caroline chuckled. "I've known the Salvatores for almost eleven years now. I met them when I was barely growing breasts in the summer." Caroline laughed like she was remembering a private joke or memory. "This one time…well I don't think I should really tell you, Bonnie."

"Ok," Bonnie said, clearly unconcerned and ok with Caroline not telling her.

Caroline sighed. "Ok, well Damon was only twenty-one years old and it was his birthday so we threw him a surprise party and everything. When Damon came in through the door," she laughed and continued, "he was so drunk and he had a crowd of people he 'didn't' know following him and he was telling them a joke about, and I quote, 'and the girl on the horse fell on cow's shit'. He said that right when he came in through the door. Luckily everyone was so drunk already that they just laughed it off."

Bonnie couldn't help, but laugh at it even though she shouldn't. She thought that it was funny. "That doesn't surprise me that he was drunk."

"Yeah, my advice to you is to stay away from him when he is." Caroline said softly.

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he's…unpredictable you could say. Bipolar as well."

Bonnie nodded shyly, now understanding why Damon was like that last night. "Ok. Got you."

Caroline eyed her suspiciously and was about to protest when a voice cut in, "My, my, what do we have here? Two beautiful women at Damon's beck and call. He is a lucky man."

Caroline smiled as she got off the desk and turned to the man. "Elijah, we weren't expecting you till next Monday. I hope you know its Friday."

"Well, I decided to come early to get things prepared for the rest of the barbarians I call family."

Elijah and Caroline hugged each other and he kissed her on the cheek. Elijah looked past Caroline and to Bonnie. "And who is this lovely beauty?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie slightly shifted in her seat nervously for some odd reason she was unknown to. "This Bonnie Bennet. She is Damon's new assistant, she started two weeks ago."

Elijah held out his hand and Bonnie leaned over and shook it. Elijah looked down at their joined hands and mused, "That is a strong and dare I say, but confident handshake you have there, Miss Bennet."

Bonnie smiled. "My father taught me how to have one of those."

"If you used that on Giuseppe along with your looks and intelligence, you would surely be more than some assistant."

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you for that advice."

Caroline turned and went to her desk, apparently she was the assistant of Giuseppe Salvatore and Bonnie could see why. She was very intelligent than you would expect her to be.

"Here let me give you this when you want to be something more than some assistant, Miss Bennet." Elijah said as he pulled a card out his jacket pocket. He handed it to her and she was hesitant.

"I-I don't know, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Elijah." He still held out the card in front of her. "Here just in case you change your mind…someday."

"I'm one of those people that are single-minded on some occasions."

"Well, humor me if you must by keeping the card just for…preservation for your future." Elijah urged with a charming smile.

Bonnie sighed and nodded. "Fine. Ok."

Bonnie took the card and put it in her purse for safe keeping. Damon in that moment finally came into the office and Bonnie stood up and took his things from him. Damon eyed Elijah, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just getting to know your lovely assistant." Elijah teased as they walked inside his office.

"I doubt that she was lovely to the likes of you," Damon said.

"_She_ is standing right here," Bonnie said in a sing-song voice as she hung his coat and hat and was about to make him a drink.

Damon smirked and ignored her. "So, Elijah why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure your team puts together a very good campaign idea about the new clothing line we have. You know how picky they are."

"Especially Rebekah and Kol." Damon taunted as he sat in his chair.

Bonnie came over to him and handed him his drink. Their fingers grazed each other and Damon noticed this, but Bonnie was oblivious to it. She was about to walk out of his office, but he told Elijah, "Elijah could you give us a moment."

Elijah nodded and walked out of his office. Damon waited for a moment when he left and said, "Listen-"

Bonnie put a hand up and said, "Its fine. We don't need to talk about what happened last night. You had too much to drink and I was very sleep deprived. Nothing more than a mistake that needs to be forgotten."

Damon nodded and gulped. "Right. Your right, it's forgotten. I apologize for the way I acted towards you, Miss Bennet…that was not right."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. She turned to the door and had her hand on the door knob then stopped all of the sudden. She turned back around and sat in the chair across from him.

She asked curiously, "Why do you drink so much?"

Damon was sort of shocked by her question and when he didn't answer her, she stood up and waved off, "It's ok. You don't have to tell me…I just thought you may have wanted some one to talk to or something."

"Bad memories, you could say and that is all I'm saying to you." He told her softly and yet sternly.

She was able to detect a hint of sorrow in his voice. She nodded in understanding. "That happens a lot to every one."

"To you?"

"Even me." She smiled sadly and walked out of his office, his eyes burning into her back.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan were looped arm in arm with each other as they strolled in Central Park together, laughing at jokes that were told to them, memories of their childhoods, and what made it perfect was that they didn't talk about work…not even a little bit.

There were many reasons why she agreed to going on a date with Stefan. One of them had to be that he wasn't a pig like the rest of them, in fact Bonnie seemed to think that he was the only man there who actually stood up for women and was a gentleman. Bonnie liked that about him and of course she was still picky about every one she met, but when he asked her, she decided to take a chance on him and prayed to God that she didn't regret it later.

"What is your mother like? I don't hear much about her from others." Bonnie asked.

Stefan smiled unconsciously like Caroline did as he stared into the distance. "She is the nicest person you will ever know. She's selfless, kind, very smart sometimes too smart for her own good. I remember one time she would threaten Damon and I that if we ever lied to her that she would find out."

Bonnie laughed. "Really, how?"

Stefan laughed as well. "Well, she told us that detecting lies was her superpower and of course, we believed her. Though even now she can tell if were lying."

"Mother's intuition could be her superpower," Bonnie joked which made him chuckle.

"I guess you're right." He said.

He walked her home like the gentleman he was and he looked around a little bit as they stopped in front of the apartment building. This made Bonnie furrow her eyebrows in confusion as she stopped in front of him. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her and said with a soft smile, "I'm making sure that you are safe and sound."

"Oh so you're checking for any stranger dangers, aren't you?"

He nodded and she replied, "Well, I can protect myself, but thank you for trying make me feel safe."

"According to my brother, I'm a girl's knight n' shinning amour. So being the knight that I am, I feel obligated to at least try and maybe succeed at protecting you."

"Even if it means protecting my shoes from not getting wet from the puddles on the sidewalk." She challenged.

"Of course, Miss Bennet. Why I think there is a puddle just right there?" He pointed behind her and she foolishly turned around to look at it.

Stefan quickly picked her up in his arms and she squealed a little in surprise. He carried her bridal style over the very tiny puddle and to the door. He smiled down at her as he set her down on her feet.

"There now your pretty shoes aren't ruined after all," he joked.

She laughed and straightened put her dress. "I guess you're right. Thank you for the lovely dinner. I had fun tonight which is something I rarely do."

"I noticed. You're an even worse workaholic than my brother. When I asked you out, for a minute I thought that you would for sure say no."

"How I wonder how you managed to get me out so early from work?"

"Oh, I didn't. Caroline owed me favor so I cashed it in and told her to cover for you."

"I'm going to get an earful from your brother tomorrow, I just know it."

"He's a pain in the ass."

Bonnie laughed and nodded. "He says the same thing about you."

"I'm sure he says many things about me."

She nodded and smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping one of her cheeks. Bonnie sort of leaned into it and kissed him back, but she didn't want to rush things because…well…she was still a virgin. Of course she was proud of being a virgin, but she couldn't go that far with anyone right now…not even Stefan.

He pulled back and them smiled at her again as he kissed her forehead and walked backwards saying, "I hope to see you again. Maybe for another date sometime next week?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. "You Salvatores are very determined."

Stefan laughed. "Well, what can I say? Our name does mean savior. Goodnight, Bonnie."

"Night, Stefan." She called back as he got in the taxi that pulled up.

She kept smiling as she entered the building, went into her apartment, dressed into her night clothes, and went to bed.

* * *

Bonnie came into work today with a smile on her face which she couldn't help, but she did try. She felt happy for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with Stefan or her new life. She shrugged and put her things away and waited for Damon to come in. Luckily she didn't have to wait that long.

Damon had been trying everyday she got there to calculate the time she got into the office so he could walk with her. He was getting close and he was afraid to say it aloud, but…Bonnie Bennet was the best part of his day. The way she talked to him was very consuming, he was always turned on by it, and so he was lucky that he sat down most of the time.

He had a very dirty dream about her last night which he couldn't help might he add. He remembered it right after he woke up in his bed. He called Bonnie into his office and she closed the door and locked it. All she kept on saying to him as she unbuttoned her clothes and took down her hair which was released in long brown curls, was that she wanted him more than anyone else and that she was very hot for right now.

After she took her clothes off, she was still in her heels and she bit her lip and smiled at him as she sauntered seductively over to him. She wore black lingerie underneath her clothes and as she walked her hips moved entrancingly which made her more irrestistable. She wore stockings and every piece of lingerie that she was wearing was black. She put her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his thighs.

She kept smiling at him like she knew something that he would never know. She was teasing him every chance she got and it excited him even more. She tore his shirt and vest open and she kissed so passionately that he thought the dream was real. His hands somehow found her ass cheeks and gripped them. Just when things were heating up, he fucking woke up to a very hard and erected dick.

Damon was so close to catching up with her and figuring out her times. He came into the office and she took off his things and hung them up as usual. "Miss Bennet, don't let anyone in my office."

"Ok," she said without questions which surprised him. She walked out of his office and he sat in his chair and put his feet on the desk, leaning back in the chair, going to his place that he created when he wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

Frankly, he wanted to get back to his dirty dream about her again or dream of any other one. Everything felt so real in that dream that he wanted it again.

Bonnie sat back in her desk and kept her eyes down at the files she needed to file for future clients and accounts. It may have been a few hours or so when a soft voice disrupted her.

"Hello?"

Bonnie looked up at the stranger. "Yes, how may I help you?"

They smiled at her and replied, "I'm here to see Damon."

"I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment?" Bonnie asked politely.

The woman smiled at Bonnie, it was a warm smile. "I'm Elena. I'm Damon's wife."

**TBC…**

* * *

**I know you all probably hate me, but this is a Bamon story and some Delena. So yeah he has a wife…yikes! Everyone knows that Damon has a wife and he cheats on her every chance he gets because that is how it was back then actually the wives were so oblivious to it that husbands cheated on their wives…many times.**

**Well, I really hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be…well you all will probably hate me for it. You're all probably wondering how Elena hasn't found out about his activities well, she's a housewife and her friends are as well. Stereotypical women you could describe them as. Also he was known as a womanizer before he met Elena so it's kept on the down low about his activities.**

**Stefan DOESN'T approve of Damon's actions and neither does Bonnie. So in the next chapter we will see how everyone has been putting own a "show" for Elena.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. They mean so much to me especially when you guys say you like it. It really warms my heart and writing skills to go a lot faster.**

**I know I'm going to get a lot of reviews about the next two chapters because they seem so OOC and messed up, but it all fits in so give me time to explain more on the subject…I promise it will all make sense.**


	4. Let Me Explain

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! I know you guys don't want Elena, but she HAS to be in there, but she won't be a major character or anything. Basically, the marriage between Elena and Damon will be explained in this chapter.**

**Yeah, I know I didn't want her in here either, but like I said I had to just to make the story more interesting because here you have Damon, a womanizer who is married to this "perfect" stereotypical housewife. They are the "prefect" family…I don't know if I want Damon to have kids.**

**TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE DAMON TO HAVE CHILDREN IN THIS STORY!**

**Elena's outfit is now on my profile.**

**Anyways, back to the story…**

* * *

Bonnie had masked the complete shock and disgust on her face when Elena said that she was Damon's wife. Bonnie respected the sanctity of marriage and she vowed never to the other woman when it came down to it…even if it was someone she loved. Bonnie really wanted to slap Damon's face right now. He had even tried to kiss her and there is also the fact that he was a known womanizer especially with his assistants.

She wondered if anyone knew about Elena. Bonnie mentally scolded herself.

_Of course they knew about her,_ she thought, _how could they not._

She now let her mind go to that dark place where she guessed that every one knew about Damon's wife and his activities and that no really gave a damn especially the men. She wondered if Stefan knew about it. She wanted to scoff so badly at her foolishness for letting herself get caught up in this web of lies. Just when she thought that she had actually found someone who was decent, but no he had to the brother of Damon Whore Salvatore. So she now expected that younger siblings take after they older ones.

Bonnie shook her head and she smiled politely at Elena. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Salvatore. I wasn't informed of this, please forgive me."

"It's alright. I assume you just started then."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. Just give me a moment, I'll tell Mr. Salvatore that you're here."

Elena smiled at her and nodded. She turned away for a moment so Bonnie could call Damon.

Bonnie dialed his number and it rang only twice. "Ah…Mr. Salvatore?"

He laughed. "Oh, so we're on the last name basis again, are we? Here I thought, we were becoming friends."

Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes because his wife was still in front of her desk, waiting patiently.

"Um, your wife is here and she's asking for you."

There was a dead silence between them and Bonnie heard an angry yet irritated groan on the other end. "Elena's here."

"Yes."

"My wife is here."

"Yes."

"Elena Gillbert Salvatore. Short brunette and very pretty."

"Yes."

"Ok, listen, Bonnie I'm-"

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore, I'll send her right in." Bonnie said politely.

Bonnie hung up the phone and said, "You can go right on it. Terribly sorry for the mix up, Mrs. Salvatore."

"It's alright, dear." Elena walked right in.

Damon stood up and went to go kiss her on the lips, but she turned her cheek. He sighed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, but the fact that you got a colored assistant. I'm surprised that you could trust a negro with work." Elena said with slight disgust.

Damon's jaw ticked and hardened at what she said. He always disliked that she was single-minded about everything including him. He remembered being told by his father that in time he would grow to love her. Elena had grown to love him, but he did not. He would lie to her by telling her that work was the reason he was home so late instead of women and she truly believed him. She had been so blinded by her young love for him that she did even think that he was cheating on her.

Honestly, the vows he made to her meant nothing to him. He did try to love her, but he couldn't lie to himself, but he was very a good actor so he was able to make it seem like he loved her. He knew that in some way it seemed messed up and wrong, hell Bonnie probably thought that way about him right now. In the five years he's been with her, he felt nothing for Elena or any other woman…until Bonnie Bennet came into his life.

Damon mentally scolded himself for his boyish crush towards her. He knew that it would go away and the only reason why even wanted her was because she was resisting and had stayed her ground. He had to admit though; he did love her lips and the way they were shaped for his lips.

Damon shrugged and poured himself a drink. "Don't worry. I trust her because according to Stefan, my work habits have been increasingly better."

"I didn't realize that they were bad."

"Neither did I." he joked.

Elena smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him on the lips passionately, cupping his face. "I feel like I hardly see you," she mumbled against his lips.

"Elena," he warned.

"If we lock the door, no one will interrupt us. I promise." She said seductively.

Damon gently pulled her away from him by the shoulders. "I need to work. Besides, you don't want people to suggest otherwise about you. You're not the kind of woman, are you?"

Elena pouted. "No, you're right. I'm not." She sighed and pecked his lips. "Fine, I'll go, but first what do you want for dinner."

"No, it's alright. I'm having dinner with a client so I'll be home late." He gave her a charming smile and like that she melted into his hands like butter.

"Ok," she chirped. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He gave her quick kiss and walked her out of his office.

After he saw Elena leave the office, he turned to Bonnie, but she wasn't there. Caroline was at her desk…again. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She had a family emergency." She said nonchalantly.

"What kind of family emergency?" He urged.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She just had to go, she said it was urgent."

Damon mentally groaned and he had been so close to going over to her apartment, knocking on her door and explaining himself to her.

* * *

***One Week Later…*** **(A/N: Not really gonna go into the whole trip with them. They had dates and stuff, grew closer, nothing else.)**

Damon was very furious right now, he couldn't believe that Bonnie had gone on a business trip with Stefan while he was left here dealing with the Mikaelson account. He was still dealing with it actually. Klaus was being very demanding of the company, hovering over there, and being very picky about the way the clothing should look like especially in the vibrant colors.

He wished Bonnie was there so she could give them some insight if she even had any. He knew that Stefan and Bonnie had only been on one date with each other that went very well, but he thought it was a little fast that she agreed to even go away with his brother so quickly. It must have been one hell of a date.

He felt something inside of him stir as he saw Bonnie there at her desk with her head down. He noticed immediately that her hair was down in waves and one side of her hair was pinned to the side. He forced himself not to smile at her. He walked over to her and immediately noticed her new clothes. He knew that his brother had taken her shopping while in California.

She wore an ivy green dress that fitted her curves perfectly and stopped at her knees. Even though it still covered her chest, it was still sophisticated and in elegant in some way. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Mr. Salvatore."

She took his things and hung them up. She asked if he needed anything, but he declined. She went back to her desk.

After lunch, she came back and he immediately got up and said to Bonnie and said, "I need to speak with you. Now."

Bonnie wordlessly got up and walked into his office. He closed the door and locked it behind her. She jumped a little and felt herself heat up for some reason, feeling uncomfortable. Damon stood in front of her. "Bonnie, let me explain."

She easily caught on to what he was saying. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Your personal life is none of my business. I'm just your assistant, so you don't have to explain yourself."

"But for some reason, I need to explain myself to you." He said with certainty.

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion and shook her head. "But why though? I-I don't know what you want me to say."

"Then don't say anything. Let me talk and then you can. Ok?" Bonnie seemed hesitant, but reluctantly nodded. "It's been almost a month since you've been here. I've started to have…feelings for you since the moment I saw you. Yes, I do have a wife, but I don't love her and the only reason why we're married is because of our fathers. I thought that maybe just maybe that I would have grown to love her, but I didn't. I tried, but instead all I can think about is you Bonnie Bennet. I want you and that is all you need to know of my feelings of you. I want you so badly that some times, I feel guilty for even flirting with another woman because I like you. It drove me insane thinking about you with my brother."

She noticed that he grabbed her hands as he told her this. She looked into his eyes for truth and her eyes widened as she found that he was telling the truth about his feelings for her. Bonnie had always known that he wanted her, but she thought that it would go away. She hadn't intentionally wanted him to feel this way about her. There were so many reasons why they could never be together. Bonnie Bennet was one to never go against the vows made of marriage. She was taught to respect them…call her old fashion, but that was how she thought of it.

She pulled her hands away from him gently. "I'm with your brother now. I'm sorry, Damon." She cupped his cheek. "But I am his girlfriend and I won't be with someone who's married." She smiled sadly. "Even if it was forced and they don't love their spouse."

She walked around him and he grabbed her wrist without turning around. "I won't give up and you know that."

She nodded. "I know you won't. It's one of the qualities about you that I actually respect…and I find very irritating."

She pulled her wrist and walked away. She opened the door and found Stefan waiting there for her. He smiled at her and gestured to Damon's office, "Was my brother interrogating you again?"

She smiled and he kissed her. "Yes, he was. But I held my ground."

He laughed and kissed her again. "My girl always the strong headed."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course. How could I ever insult anything about you? You're too good."

"For you maybe."

"No one's too good for someone."

He held onto her waist while she had her hands on his shoulders. "Speaking of the opposite of being too good, we are going to have dinner with my family."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she jerked back, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "I don't mean to be a little mean, but don't you think that it's a little quick for us to be meeting each other's families."

She looked down and he titled her chin up to look at him. "It's alright if you don't want to meet them…it's just that I really wanted you to meet the woman that I seem to can't stop talking about."

"Are you trying to make my heart flutter for your words just so I'll say yes?" Bonnie teased.

Stefan smirked. "Maybe I am. Come on, it'll be fun. I promise."

Bonnie sighed. She tried to keep a straight face, but Stefan pouting was so irresistible not to smile at. She rolled her eyes playfully and groaned, "Fine. I'll go. When is it?"

He smiled in victory. "Saturday."

"So I only have a day to prepare."

"I was going to ask you while we were in California…buutt, you looked like you were having fun so I didn't want to disrupt that."

"And also the fact that we decided to stay two more days than we were supposed to." She teased.

He kissed her lips in a sweet way and said, "I will pick you up at your apartment at three o'clock so be ready."

She laughed and saluted him mockingly. "Yes, sir."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll see you later. Ok?"

She nodded. "Don't be late."

He smiled and walked away. Bonnie sat down smiling, oblivious to the fact that their whole entire conversation was being over heard by Damon, who was sitting quietly at his desk, listening very closely.

He leaned back in his chair and sipped his Bourbon.

**TBC…**

* * *

**I really hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to update on the next chapter, but like I said I really, really, really hope you guys like what I'm doing with Bonnie and Damon. Don't worry, the thing with Stefan won't last that very long and neither will Damon and Elena.**

**I promise you that. Bamon fanfic only. But yeah next chapter has to do with the party. I didn't really want to go on about the trip all they did was go on dates and talk about their lives and stuff. I'm trying not to make it seem quick or fast for Bamon even though I really want to because it's just not time yet. Besides, I have a lot of things planned for this story.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

**Elena's Outfit is on my profile now.**


	5. Meeting The Family

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. Here is the next awesome installment. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore. That name and face had been haunting her dreams. She felt guilty for thinking about him after all he was her boyfriend's older brother and her boss. It was wrong. When she would kiss Stefan, she would often compare their kisses and lips, but it never went past that. She had hoped things would go back to normal, but they didn't. On several occasions, she had caught Damon either gazing or staring intently at her. It was so intense and overwhelming for Bonnie.

She thought of what would happen if she had said the same things back to him. Where they would have been right now. If he was the one driving instead of Stefan. She gazed out the passenger window while Stefan drove them to the Hamptons. When he told her that they lived in such an extravagant place, her heart started to beat faster and the palms of her hands started to sweat. She wanted to jump out of the car and run back to New York and under the covers of her warm comfortable bed.

Bonnie had been nearly spitting out to say to Stefan that she didn't-or well couldn't go because she had too much work to do. She didn't though mainly because of the genuine smile that was planted on his sculptured face. She already had his brother trying to be with her and she doubted that he would just give up. Bonnie had known Damon long enough to where he is capable of anything…even stealing his brother's girl. She would never do that though.

Stefan's hand gently squeezed her knee, still keeping his eyes on the clear road ahead of them. This had forced her out of her thoughts about the future. He turned his head quickly to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He said, reading her mind. "They will love you. I just know it."

She sighed. "Stefan, you know what kind of time we live in."

The smile fell from his face and furrowed his eyebrows in determination and confidence. "I do know and it won't be like what it was before."

"Time cannot change, Stefan."

"Yes, it can if we do something. You are the only African-American with the highest position there. If people see not only us, but you move up in the business industry, it gives them hope."

She smiled sadly at him and caressed his cheek. "I just know that someday you'll become something great."

He managed to kiss her hand and then say, "Thank you, Bonnie."

"I'm just worried that they won't like me because of the way of I look not because they don't like who I am," she muttered innocently.

They stopped at large iron gates that had a fancy gold letter **"S"** in the middle of it. While the gate was high so was the brick walls covered in the roots of green leaves. To Bonnie it appeared as if the roots were crawling over the brick wall and away from the awfully large castle-like mansion. It looked like they were trying to escape. Bonnie could barely see the mansion because of how far away it was.

A tall grey-haired man gracefully walked over to them. He was in a green suit that looked like a bellhop's uniform. He leaned forward and gave a nod to Stefan, who nodded back. The grey-haired man turned to the gates and yelled, "Open the gates!" then stepped back.

No later than five seconds, the gates opened making a loud squeaking noise. Bonnie was almost dazed…almost.

"Welcome, Mr. Salvatore," the tall grey-haired man greeted politely.

"Pleasant to see you again, Williamson," Stefan greeted back with the same politeness.

He drove forward and she glanced around the straight gravel road leading to the mansion. The brick walls covered the vastly large patches of land on either side of them. Bonnie knew that the Salvatores liked their privacy, but now she wondered what was on the other side.

"My family is not like that," he said, continuing on their conversation from before. They stopped the car in front of the mansion and he turned to her.. "Just please keep an open mind. Ok?"

She nodded and gave in against her will, wanting to please him instead of the feeling of guilt consuming her whole. "Fine."

He smiled in victory and captured her lips in a sweet way before they exited the vehicle. Bonnie knew that it was going to be hot with little winds in the Hamptons. So she decided to wear her hair down in elegant waves while one side was pinned to the side. She wore a breezy floral dress that stopped at her knees with fat straps on her shoulders. She wore nude flats and pearl earrings, wanting to look nice in front of them.

She willingly followed Stefan to the castle-like mansion. Its beauty was beyond indescribable to Bonnie. It was like a dream or something, it seemed prefect. The columns surrounding it. It was all pure white with little color added to it. It almost seemed innocent like whoever lived her had the perfect life. Envy. You would be envious of whoever lived there. Stefan held her hand as they walked to the front door.

His hand was on the white door's golden handle when Bonnie spoke up, "Maybe we should knock?"

He wanted to protest, but he knew that it'll only make her nervous if they went in without knocking. He smiled and nodded. He rang the doorbell and even it sounded prefect. It was a pretty chime that reminded her of church. After a moment, the double white large doors swung open wide to reveal a short, but still very pretty old woman. She smiled happily at Stefan and then cupped his cheeks, kissing him on the forehead as she exclaimed, "My little boy!"

She pulled him in for a large hug and suddenly Bonnie felt like an outside for a tiny moment, but then she shrugged it off. She looked more closely at who she assumed to be the mother. She had curly long black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She had pearly white straight teeth, but in the specs in her inky black hair you could see the hairs of grey. She had small crow's feet on her eyes as she smiled widely and happily at Stefan.

She kissed either side of Stefan's cheeks which he felt embarrassed about because Bonnie was standing right there. "Mama," he whined a little, letting his Italian accent slip through.

She waved her hands up in defense. "I know, I know," she sighed. "But you're just growing up too fast. Just yesterday you were running naked around the yard when you were a little boy saying, 'I'm king and kings don't talk baths.'"

Stefan blushed and looked down while Bonnie giggled and his mother looked her over before looking back at him. She was completely bewildered by Bonnie. Bonnie smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennet."

His mother was too shocked and amazed to say anything. Bonnie kept smiling at her, wanting to make a good impression. An evil voice inside of Bonnie kept whispering the reason why she wasn't saying anything because of her skin color. Stefan seemed to be getting worried as well.

His mother shook her head and smiled apologetically at her saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so rude. It's just that my Stefan has never brought home a girl before."

Bonnie held her out her hand to shake, but instead his mother surprisingly hugged her. She smiled as they pulled apart. "So you must be Bonnie," Bonnie nods. "He talks a lot about you. You are even more beautiful then he claims."

Bonnie blushed and said shyly, "Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore."

Mrs. Salvatore looped their arms and said, "Please, call me Isabella. Mrs. Salvatore is my deceased mother-in-law."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bonnie said, tensing up a bit as they walked inside.

Isabella clearly noticed this and said with assurance, "Don't worry, Bonnie. I've never liked her anyways."

Bonnie suddenly relaxed and laughed with Isabella. The home was also and indescribable beauty. It was royalty like along with elegance. The outside was pure white, but on the inside, it was dark. Bonnie briefly wondered if the castle-like home of The Salvatores represented who they were. The outside of the home was pure, beautiful, dreamy, and full of light. The inside of it was dark, still beautiful, eerie, and sad. The Salvatores on the outside seemed beautiful and perfect. Was it all an act? A façade? A mask that they are forced to put on for others. Bonnie wondered curiously about the family and who they really were once you took off their masks.

A little tug on her dress brought her back and she realized that they were now in the vast backyard. Bonnie gaped at The Salvatore's backyard. They seemed to have everything that a backyard should have. It looked like something in a magazine right down to the white gazebo. They had a grill covered in stones. Bonnie saw some of the men playing football including Stefan.

Beside the grill there was a kidney shaped pool, a tent large enough to have lounging chairs inside of it and lounging chairs resting near the pool as well. A long table stretched on a patio away from the pool and grill.

There were some children playing in the pool, laughing and splashing each other as they played Marco, Polo! Bonnie looked down at the person who kept on tugging her dress. Bonnie kneeled down to the eye level of the small and cute little brown haired girl. The girl had bug brown doe eyes and she smiled sweetly at Bonnie, rocking back on her heels. Her brown hair was straight and it stopped just past her shoulders with a little braid on the side for her bangs.

"You're very pretty," the little girl said softly.

Bonnie smiled while Isabella chuckled at the girl. "What's your name? Mine's Bonnie."

"It's Margaret," she replied.

"Well, Margaret, you're very pretty too."

Margaret giggled and suddenly hugged Bonnie by wrapping her small arms around her neck. Bonnie froze and then laughed. She hugged her back and she released her, smiling happily at her. She pulled Bonnie's hand towards the men who were playing football and said, "Come on, I want to see who wins. I have a bet with Crow."

"Who's Crow?" Bonnie asked.

Margaret let go of her hand and glanced around for the person she was looking for and then out of nowhere someone zoomed right by, picking Margaret up in the air and swinging her around. Margaret squealed and laughed at the same time. It was Damon. He laughed at and sighed as he stopped with her in his arms, looking down at her. "And what trouble have you caused today, Mocking Bird?"

"I would never do such a thing. I'm just a little girl." Margaret said with a hint of sarcasm in it.

Damon gave her a look and said, "Right."

He set her down on her feet and Margaret turned towards Bonnie and said, "This is Crow."

Bonnie smiled at the nickname for Damon and she already had an idea why he was called "Crow" in the first place. Damon smiled genuinely at Bonnie and she held in the blush she felt from him right now. He was wearing a grey t-shirt along with sneakers and black shorts. The shirt showed every part of his broad and well muscled chest that Bonnie could not take her eyes off of.

"Nice to meet you, Crow," Bonnie played along.

Damon seemed a little embarrassed by his nickname, but still played along as well. "The pleasure is all mine…"

He knitted his eyebrows like he was thinking or something and turned to Margaret saying, "Mocking Bird, I think our new guest here needs a codename."

Margaret brightens up and Damon squats down and gasped his chin like he was thinking. "That is a great idea, Crow. Now what should it be?" They mirrored each other except Margaret was still standing and Bonnie was very amused by this and liked to see this side of Damon. It made her happy for some reason.

"What about Sparrow?" Damon suggests.

Margaret whips her head around to Damon and practically shouts, "That is Stefan's codename! You can't repeat a name, it's against the rules! Duh."

Damon holds back his laughter and says, "My apologies. Jezz, everyday you get meaner and more stubborn."

"I learned from the best." Margaret chimed. "Oh, I know. How about Swan?"

Damon smiles in approval and nodes, "Prefect."

Margaret jumps up and down and points to her and declares loudly, "I officially claim your codename is Agent Swan!"

They laugh and then Stefan says as he walks up to them, "Oh, no, she's made you an agent. Now you're stuck with her just like the rest of us."

Margaret glares at Stefan. "Sparrow, respect your superior. Which is me."

Stefan nods and then all of the sudden picks her up and throws her over his shoulder saying, "As your Agent Sparrow, I shall now say that it is time for a swim!"

Margaret laughs uncontrollably and waves to Bonnie. "Help me, Swan! He's taking me to the plank!"

Bonnie takes off her shoes and then as she was about to run to her, Damon picks her up by the waist and throws her over his shoulder saying, "Oh no, you don't."

Bonnie laughs and says, "Put me down. I have to go save her."

"Help me!" Margaret shouts dramatically with her arms out, reaching for Bonnie.

Bonnie shouts back, "They are betraying us, Mocking Bird! They are our enemies and have rendered us helpless!"

"No! Swa-" Margaret shouts as she's thrown into the pool. Damon runs with Bonnie on his shoulder as far away from everyone else as possible. They headed into the woods or something that appeared to be woods. Damon set Bonnie down once they've reached the end of the lot which is a brick wall.

He backs her up into it. Damon smiles predatorily at her and traps her between the wall and his body with his hands bared on the wall behind her. Bonnie gulps and says, "I think we should go back to everyone." Bonnie pretended to look around and then she said, "Where's Elena?"

"She's not coming."

"Why?"

"Because we're getting a divorce."

Bonnie froze and she said softly, "What?"

Damon smiles and leans towards her a little. Bonnie's body suddenly becomes heated and she could feel the wetness in her panties. She could not take her eyes off his for some reason. They were so…compellingly blue, electric. His hands came to her face and cupped it.

"You heard me."

"Why though?"

Damon sighed and she saw a brief flicker of hurt in them. "She's been cheating on me."

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What? For how long?"

Damon steps back a little, giving her some space for air which she tool advantaged of. He puts a hand though his hair and says, "She claims that it has been going on for three months with another man."

"Who was it?"

Damon shrugs. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell because she was afraid that I would lose my temper."

"Did you," she asked her voice barley heard, but he was able to hear it well.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't."

"How do you feel?"

Shock reappeared on his face and he furrowed his eyebrows in relief for some reason. "I feel…okay. Yeah, I was a little hurt, but I guess people don't really love each other if they cheat on each other."

"If you don't love her then why did you get married to her?"

"Because our fathers forced us too. I can't really blame her for cheating on me."

"Neither could I. You've been a shitty husband." Bonnie froze and put her hand over her mouth, ashamed of her foul language she just used. Damon laughs at her expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. It's true. I have been a real shitty husband." He admits and he sits on a log and beckons for her to sit next to him. She obeys and sits next to him. She slightly turned towards him saying, "I'm sorry."

Damon turned his head towards her and smiled reassuringly, "It's alright. I have feelings for someone else."

She had guessed that it was her though a tiny part of her hoped that it was truly someone else. Bonnie gulped nervously. "Who is it?"

Damon smirked and eyed her suspiciously though he played along. "Well, she's obviously very pretty, gorgeous, smart too. I'm afraid that she's too smart for me actually. She's shy, but she still manages to hold her chin up high when calling me out on my shit."

Bonnie forced her lips not to form into a smile. "What's the problem?"

Damon sighed and turned serious, his playful smile falling from his lips. He had a sad smile on his face as he told her, "She's my brother's girlfriend. She makes him happy and that is something I have not seen in a while."

"Why," Bonnie urged curiously.

Damon said honestly, "It's not my story to tell, Bonnie. Ask him."

Oh she fully intends to ask him…later though because she didn't want to ruin the mood here at the Salvatore's. Damon's and Bonnie's eyes dropped down to each other's lips. They wanted it. Bonnie's heart started to beat faster again and she flexed her fingers in her lap when she felt the palms begin to sweat.

"She sounds like a reasonable human being." Bonnie whispered.

Damon looked up and so did she. When she looked in his electric blue eyes, she felt herself in some sort of trance while Damon felt like Bonnie had some sort of spell over him. Damon slowly leaned closer saying in a husky voice, "She is, but she's sure as hell worth it."

Their lips hovered over each other and she started to close her eyes and so did Damon. "Agent Swan! Agent Crow!" Margaret yells from afar, glancing around for them.

Bonnie came out of her trance and she shook her head moving away from Damon. She got off the long and ran a hand through her hair saying angrily, "Stop doing this, Damon."

He abruptly got off the log and stood in front of her. She looked down at her hands. "I can't."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, you can. I'm not going to do that to your brother and neither should over you."

She finally had the courage to look up into his impassive eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and as Damon looked into her eyes, he noticed the judgment sprawling forth. He made a mental note to himself to make a nickname for that look she gave him.

"I can't help with what I feel, Bonnie."

"You don't feeling anything for me. It's just lust and infatuation."

Damon scoffed and Bonnie felt a chill go down her spine as his eyes became angry and crazed. "I know when it's real and when it's not," he growled lowly. "I've tried to…I used to think that it was like that too until I realized something."

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She uncrossed her arms. "What?"

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but then he didn't. When he smiled at her like he knew something that she didn't, it made her uneasy and suspicious. He tapped her nose playfully and said, "You don't get that kind of personal information."

She seemed a taken back by this. "Why not?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "When the time is right then you may ask and I shall spill the beans."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and they could both hear that Margaret was getting close. She kept on yelling their codenames over and over again. Just like that, Damon planted a happy smile on his face as he picked Bonnie up and threw her over his shoulder and laughed when she protested, "Put me down! Put me down, you ape!"

Damon laughed and corrected, "I believe I am called Agent Crow, Miss Swan?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes again and couldn't help, but laugh at his codename. Damon's hands innocently held her on his shoulder by the bottom of her ass cheeks near her sex. She tried to turn around to see Margaret, but couldn't because her bent body was molded into his shoulder.

"Agent Swan! He caught you!" Margaret cried.

Bonnie somehow got off of his shoulder by wiggling uncontrollably so he lost balance. Bonnie got up and ran to Margaret. "No one can catch me, Mocking Bird."

Margaret quickly grabbed her hand and ran with her as they headed back to civilization. They stopped at the gazebo, both panting and out of breath. Margaret looked down at Bonnie's feet and pointed, "You're wearing no shoes."

She looked down and then started to laugh with Margaret non-stop. Bonnie looked to her and asked as they started to walk back to everyone else, "So how are you related to Damon and Stefan?"

"I'm their simply adorable niece," she mused dramatically.

Bonnie chuckled and then knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, is there another Salvatore?"

Margaret's face fell and she started to get teary-eyed. She darted her eyes down and Bonnie heard sniffles and then saw the little girl furiously wipe her eyes. Bonnie stopped walking and kneeled down in front of Margaret. Bonnie lifted her chin up and used her dress to wipe away the tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Margaret sniffled, "My mommy was their little sister…s-so they're my uncles."

"And your dad?"

"He left me."

After Margaret uttered those words, Bonnie's heart dropped and she immediately hugged her, stroking her hair. Margaret mumbled into Bonnie's shoulder as she hugged her back, "I'm sorry, Swan."

Bonnie pulled away and shook her head. "Hey, listen to me; it's not your fault. You don't ever need to apologize for crying, ok?"

Margaret nodded and wiped the tears off her face again with Bonnie's dress. "Ok."

Margaret looked to be only six to eight years old. Bonnie asked her softly when she started to rub her eyes and frown, "Do you want me to pick you up and carry you back home?"

"Ok, but this isn't my home." She told her as Bonnie picked her up and put her on her hip while Margaret laid her head on her shoulder. "I live with my grandma."

"Isabella?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

They started to walk back when Bonnie asked, "What was your mother's name?"

"Mari…my mommy was very pretty and nice too. She died a year ago. In July, it will be her birthday." Margaret yawned and no later she was asleep on Bonnie's shoulder just as the sun was setting and it was getting dark outside. Bonnie could see the lights in the backyard being turned on.

All at once, they all noticed her and a sleeping Margaret on her hip walking towards them. Bonnie found her shoes on the table and was about to pick them up, but then again she decided against it because she didn't want to wake Margaret up though she was sure that the bottom of her feet were very, very dirty right now.

Stefan and Damon practically ran across the field of grass that the men were playing football at a few hours ago. They looked very worried and Damon had on his crazy eyes again which made her tense up a little bit. They opened their mouths, but she stopped them by putting a finger over her mouth, shushing them. Isabella calmly walked over to them and smiled at Margaret.

"You put her to sleep already on the first day you met her. I'm surprised and impressed." Isabella whispered and gestured with open arms to give Margaret to her. Bonnie was hesitant at first, but then Isabella leaned into her ear and whispered, "It's alright, my dear. I know how to calm her down."

Bonnie nodded and carefully handed to the little girl to her. Margaret moaned in disagreement and mumbled, "No, I want to stay…with Swan, Grandma."

"No, sweetie, it's time for bed."

She groaned and mumbled something incoherent and Isabella chuckled lowly and walked away. Stefan sighed and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you're ok. Everyone was worried."

Stefan embraced her and she embraced him back, closing her eyes. She opened them a second later and stared into Damon's eyes. She frowned at the way he was looking at her and Stefan. She saw hurt, sorrow, and…jealousy. She couldn't take her eyes off his and in someway she felt like she was betraying him and not Stefan.

_Damon was right_; she thought sadly, _I can't help with what I feel…and there is something._

Bonnie shook her head and scolded herself.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to indulge much in the WHOLE family of the Salvatore and also really the barbeque because it wasn't really important. Yeah I bet you guys thought that, "OH FUCKING NO MARGARET IS DAMON'S DAUGHTER!" Well…you guys sounded like you didn't want him to have children so I was like how in the hell am I going to make her important in some way…so I came up with a cliché about how Damon and Stefan had another sister though she died. **

**More to tell about that very touchy and stepping on thin ice kind of subject with them. Anyways until next time you guys. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorite, and following.**


	6. The Unexpected

**A/N: SORRY I'VE NOT UPDATED IN A VERY LONG WHILE…I'LL TRY TO DO IT MORE OFTEN! Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie walked with looped arms as they passed the family photos that Stefan slightly blushed at. She laughed as she saw a chubby naked baby Stefan in a tub. She pointed to the older baby next to him.

"Is that-that Damon?" Bonnie chuckled.

Stefan laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"He looks the same." Bonnie realized.

They walked down the vast and narrow hall; the walls on either side of them were filled with pictures of the family ever since 1898. All of the pictures were mostly in black and white, but that didn't bother her. Bonnie snuggled a little closer to Stefan with her head rested on his shoulder. "I like your family."

"They seem to love you more than me," he murmured playfully, kissing the top of her head.

"How come your father didn't come," she asked innocently.

He stiffened beside her, which made her pull away from him and look up at him. His eyes became hard for a moment, but yet you could see the pain in them. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?" His jaw hardened. She cupped his cheekbones and continued, "Tell me."

He was silent. It was the longest moment of silence that Bonnie had ever been in. He forced a smile onto his face and gently pulled her hands away from his face. He kissed her knuckles and said, "I'm going to get a drink."

He turned around and walked away. She let out a frustrated sigh. She knew that she should have let it go, but…she couldn't. She wanted, no needed to get to know more about him. She walked up to Stefan, just behind him, barely keeping up.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she said as they turned a corner and went down the curved stairs.

Bonnie heard him intake a sharp and angry breath. Bonnie knew that she was about to step on very thin ice right now. It had been almost two months since they had been together. He needs to trust her or else she can't trust him.

"Bonnie," he warned lowly.

She ignored him, continuing, "You and I are together now. I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. I tell you things, why can't you give me the same?"

"It's different." He growled as they crossed the patio outside, all eyes on them.

"No, it's not. How can you even say something like that to my face after what I told you're," Bonnie said angrily.

Bonnie had told him the truth…the truth about her family. It was rough growing up in a white neighborhood especially since she was the only one and an outcast. It was a rough life, but it only made her stronger. Most of the time at least…she had confided in him and he couldn't do the same with her.

"It's different, ok!" Stefan yelled when they were on the empty field that the men were playing on. She jumped a little when he yelled and it frightened her because he had never yelled at her nor had she seen him. His emerald green eyes blazed with rage at her. He continued yelling, "It's not the same as what happened with you! I'm not going to tell you because I don't want to! So stop asking me! Understand?!"

She blinked away the tears and hurt she felt from his words. Not caring who was watching, Bonnie slapped Stefan across the face it was a hard and loud slap. It was strong enough to make Stefan's head whirl the other way making him stumble backwards, almost falling. She didn't bother to see his reaction and decided to walk away from him. She wanted this night to end. She wanted to just go home and to her nice warm bed.

Bonnie quickly headed towards the front door, forcing herself not to look at the Salvatores. Her hand was on the golden doorknob when Damon said, "I can take you home."

She turned to him and her face softened yet it held sadness in it. She nodded silently and they walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she hesitantly stepped inside. She was surprised that he drove here instead of using the sleek black town car he always rode in; the windows were so dark that you could never see a thing inside of it. Bonnie would look inside of it having walked past it once, her curiosity getting the best of her.

There was a nice silence in the pure black porche between them. Bonnie basked in it by gazing out the window, counting the trees she was able to see in the dark. She looked up and noticed how the crescent moon seemed to be smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry about Stefan," Damon's quiet voice broke through her gaze.

She turned to him and sighed, "Why was he like that?"

Damon immediately tensed up. "He…we…its complicated and kind of fucked-up."

She turned her full attention to him and said softly, "You can trust me."

He considered it for a moment before shaking his head, his fear piling up. "Tell me yours first."

Bonnie frowned and furrowed her brows in worry as she stared straight ahead. "My life wasn't always sunshine and flowers or hanging out with my friends. I used to be that way. High ponytail, poodle skirts, jock boyfriends, and a rich spoiled girl. My family had it all. I didn't really care about my education because I thought that I wouldn't need it and I depended on my loving parents." Bonnie looked down at her hands. "I had thought my parents loved me so much. I was wrong of course. I got knocked-up on the first time with my boyfriend. Parents kicked me out on the streets, boyfriend left me, and I had nothing, but the clothes on my back. I thought that I had hit rock bottom then."

Bonnie's eyes hesitantly glanced up at Damon. His grip had tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw hardened. His eyes were cold and distant. "What happened next?" he said through his teeth as if trying to contain his anger.

She smiled softly. "It got better after Pastor Young found me just two months later when I was looking through the trash for food. I didn't have the baby…I had a miscarriage."

"Your last name is Bennet. Why?"

"My very distant Aunt and Uncle took me in, helped paid for education, and I never talked to my family again. My real name is Bonnie McCullough."

The car swerved a little and shock plastered itself onto Damon's face. He kept on glancing at her while glancing at the dark road.

"Y-You're a McCullough," he asked shocked. She nodded hesitantly. "Does Stefan know?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No because I thought that if her knew he would treat me differently."

"You're family name is very well known. I-I just…you don't seem like a McCullough."

She chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Salvatore."

He laughed. "It was meant to be one, Miss Bennet."

"Ok, I told you my story. Now tell me yours."

"Well, mine is very different from Stefan's. We both had very…hard lives growing up. We're both fucked-up, Miss Bennet." He pulled to the sidewalk of her apartment building. He turned to Bonnie and continued with coldness in his voice, "I know, deep down I know that if I tell you, you'll run. You'll run for the hills and I-I'm afraid of that."

Bonnie nervously couldn't take her eyes off of his. There was so much truth in them it frightened her. He actually believed that she would run. Bonnie Bennet was no coward. So she sat up straight and gently squeezed Damon's hand that was resting on his thigh.

"I've seen worse," she said.

Damon immediately turned to her, noticing their interlocking hands. His eyes foolishly dropped down to her lips. They parted to let out a nervous breath. Damon leaned over, his eyes still on her lips as hers were on his as well. They both simultaneously looked up at each other. Bonnie peaking through her lashes as Damon's eyes hooded with lust. Bonnie felt her heart pick up a beat faster as she stared into those honest electric blue eyes of his, feeling herself get lost in them.

Damon groaned lowly and pulled away. He looked out of his window and said sternly, "You should go. It's late and you're tired."

Bonnie nodded and tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Good night, Damon. Thank you for driving me home."

Damon didn't respond to her. So she got out of the porche and went inside. Damon closed his eyes in regret.

* * *

Stefan had tried and kept on calling Bonnie, but she ignored him each time. She wanted to take a sick day so she did for the first time. In honesty, Bonnie was scared of facing Stefan even though she says she's not a coward. When it comes to something like this then she is one. Bonnie feels something…deep for Stefan, but if he wasn't going to be honest with her then she couldn't be with someone like that. She knew that if she went to work then there would be no way of avoiding him since he was her boss's brother. She was lying in bed, still in her nightgown. It was sunny outside as it decided to beam in on her face. She sighed and got up.

Just as she got dressed, there was a knock at her door. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she walked over to the front door. She had on a nude colored dress on. It covered her neck and shoulders. She opened the door and looked around outside. She saw a large white paper bag on the doormat. She bent down and picked it up. She closed the door with her foot as she inspected it. There was a pack of Saltine crackers, 7-Up, and chicken noodle soup. Bonnie took everything out, a note falling on the floor by her feet caught her attention. She picked it up and opened it.

_Hope you feel better._

_-D.S._

_(P.S. We need to talk.) _

Bonnie smiled at the note. She bit her lip as she held it in her hands, looking at the typical sick food you would give someone. Bonnie suddenly frowned at the P.S. part. She knew it had something to do with last night. Bonnie would be lying to say that she didn't feel anything, but she was still with Stefan. Even though they were in a fight right now, they were still together. Bonnie sighed loudly in frustration about the Salvatores. She knows that there is something with Damon…last night was a close call. She wanted to kiss him, letting the naughty and irrational part of her mind escape from the guilt.

Bonnie opened up the soup and crackers, smiling at the gift. Just as she grabbed a full spoon of soup when the telephone rang. She groaned and put the spoon down, standing up. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Bonnie-" Stefan's voice through the phone before she immediately hung up.

Bonnie took in a deep breath and then a knock was on her door. She prayed that it wasn't Stefan as she opened it. She gasped as she saw Damon standing there…wet from head to toe. His inky black hair pushed to the side, his black suit slicking to his body. Apparently in that moment, she hadn't noticed that it was raining. His chest heaved up and down and his eyes…they were different.

"Damon. W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered nervously.

"I can't stop."

She shook her head. "Stop what, Damon?"

"You. Thinking about you, Bonnie."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then Damon's lips went forward and onto hers. He cupped her face as he kissed her passionately. The wetness of his clothes were soaking hers. Bonnie remembered the first time he had kissed her and it was so forceful, but this time it was different. Soft and nice yet with passion. Damon's hands went on her back, pulling their bodies closer. Bonnie held in the little moans that were about to escape her mouth as Damon's tongue entered her mouth.

Damon suddenly pulled away and smiled softly down at her as he towered over her. His thumb brushed her cheekbones adoringly. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "That should have been our first kiss."

She was too stunned to say anything or react to anything. She was too shocked to say anything. He smiled down at her again and gently kissed her again, long and hard. Bonnie's lips were red and swollen after he pulled away and then walked out of the door. She was still shocked to move. After a moment she finally came back to the present. She quickly closed the door and braced her back against it, breathing heavily. She put her hand through her hair, her widened in fear.

_What the hell_, she scolded herself.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. So I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I got writer's block for this story, but now I got so many ideas from this story…especially one specific thing that will happen and I know you all with either hate or love me…or both.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **


	7. Darkness Becomes Pain In A Moment

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I know you guys are probably confused about Bonnie's virginity and trust me it will be explained in this chapter. She did not get raped you could say…it's confusing. YOU'LL HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER…I JUST KNOW IT! Please don't be angry…**

**Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like this next awesome installment.**

* * *

Bonnie stepped out of the elevator, hesitation filled her entire body. She stepped into the office and for some reason, Bonnie felt like whenever someone looked at her, they were judging her for what had happened with Damon. She shrugged it off as paranoia. Caroline stormed up to her and said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I needed some time off." Bonnie stuttered.

The blonde scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, right. Everyone knows that you and the youngest Salvatore were doing the sinful act." She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, that's not what happened. We…we got in a fight."

Bonnie and Caroline walked over to Bonnie's desk as Caroline said, "What happened?"

"He's hiding something from me. I need to know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he…there is this look in his eyes that my guts tell me that something is wrong. He has secrets."

Caroline gave a rich laugh. "Oh, sweetie. That is the entire male race for you, Bon. Men have secrets, woman have secrets."

"But I have been nothing, but honest with him."

"Why in name of God, did you do that?!"

"Caroline, calm down," Bonnie scolded.

"Sorry, it's just that we have to keep some things private. You know like personal things."

Bonnie's mind flashed to a memory she had hoped to keep hidden forever… (Don't read the 1st half of the italics. Very Rated M…one time thing in italics…I hate going dark.)

_Bonnie couldn't stop giggling as he tickled her, showing no mercy. Her boyfriend started to kiss her neck; she foolishly let a small moan escape her cupid shaped lips. He stopped tickling her as his hands traveled down her body. He was on top of her on her awfully large canopy bed. _

"_Kol," she moaned. "We're going too fast."_

_He chuckled. "Darling, this is the time. Who knows what might happen tomorrow. Live today."_

_Bonnie blushed under her lashes. He moved his hand so that it was on top of her breast and her throat hitched in her throat. Kol smiled in victory. "You'll like it."_

_Bonnie bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Ok," she whispered softly, reminding Kol of a child. _

_He smiled and kissed her cheek. "My dear Bonnie, do you know how beautiful you look right now?"_

_Bonnie finally looked at him and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know."_

_He chuckled and gazed at her. She looked like a goddess right now yet there still held innocence in her face. Her brown curls spread out on the white pillows, her soft pink lips parted; wearing only her pure white nightgown, and her caramel skin glowing. Kol had lustful eyes right now because his girlfriend of two years finally granting permission to do what he wanted to do ever since freshman year. _

_He leaned down and started to kiss her neck and sucked a spot on her neck that made Bonnie squirm. Kol kneeled up and slowly spread Bonnie's legs. He slid the helm of the nightgown down her thighs. He smiled at the sight before him. Bonnie gulped nervously. He hooked his thumbs on the band of her white underwear and pulled it off. Bonnie stiffened and tried to close her legs, but Kol wouldn't let her. _

_He gripped her knees so that her legs were spread apart. He slid down so that he was able to kiss her inner thighs. He placed a kiss near her sex, then on the top of her trimmed pubic hair, and then right on her sex. Bonnie let another moan escape her mouth. Kol held her thighs apart as his head thrashed back and forth between her legs. _

_Bonnie whimpered, "Kol, please…stop it."_

_Kol came up her body and kissed her hard on the lips. He managed to distract her as he unzipped his pants. He moaned as his hard and erect cock was free from the hold of his pants. He smiled against her lips and immediately entered her. She screamed in pain which made Kol put a hand over her mouth. Tears leaked down her cheeks as her muffled screams made her frightened. She shook her head and begged him with her eyes for him to stop. It hurt too much for Bonnie's mind to take in. _

_She madly wondered why people were addicted to something this painful. Did they like the pain? Kol had told her that she would like it, but she didn't like it. She should have never agreed to this. This is wrong. She felt like something had ripped inside of her. She looked up into Kol's face and saw how much pleasure he was in right now. He kept on moaning and groaning very loudly. Bonnie's hands suddenly came up and tried to push him away, but surprisingly his hands came around her wrists and pulled them down on either side of her head. _

"_No, please. Stop it," she begged as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again._

_His body grinded more into hers making it even more painful. Bonnie felt herself go limp and her eyes droop a little. Everything started to fade a little and what felt like forever, she felt something sticky be released inside of her along with a loud moan from Kol. Bonnie could tell that he was sweaty from the smell and the wetness she felt on her body from his. He gently kissed her temple then her lips._

"_See, darling, I told you that you would like it." He said._

_. . ._

"_You're pregnant, Miss McCullough," Dr. Fell told her. _

"_No, no, no, I can't be…" she took in a deep breathe. "I can't be pregnant. I only did it once and I hated it."_

"_Just once can happen," Dr. Fell said._

"_Is there any way to get rid of it," Bonnie pleaded. _

_Dr. Fell shook her head. "It could risk your life. It's dangerous."_

"_I can't have a baby. I'm only a child. I'm just starting my life." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes._

_. . ._

_Bonnie looked around the church frantically. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at it. Pastor Young gave her a warm smile and said, "It's alright, Bonnie. Just repent your sins to God and he will forgive you. What happened to you wasn't your fault. Yes, you did have sex before marriage, but you did say no so God will forgive you because you knew it was wrong."_

_Bonnie nodded and walked forward. She kneeled down on the steps and sighed. She looked up at Him. _

"_I know what I did was wrong, it felt so wrong. I didn't like it and I promise I'll never do it again not until I'm married." Tears started to leak down her face. "H-He…I consented to it. I never wanted it, but I thought that if I didn't…I thought that maybe he would leave me and I thought I loved him and he loved me so I gave myself to him, but now I know that I was wrong. Very wrong."_

_Bonnie started to sob and let the tears free. Pastor Young kneeled beside her and he said, "Very good, Bonnie. I doubt that he ignored your repent, Bonnie. If you believe you are pure again, then you will be so long as you don't have sex until you are married."_

_Bonnie nodded confidently. "I promise, Pastor Young."_

"Bonnie?! Earth to Bonnie!" Caroline said as she sat on her desk.

Bonnie shook her head and blinked. "Sorry. I was…uh…um I don't feel so well."

Bonnie held her stomach and practically ran to the bathroom. She ran into the stall and ran a hand through her hair. Her chest heaved up and down. She couldn't do this right now. She…she couldn't stop the bad memories from flowing inside of her mind again after keeping them locked tight. Bonnie slid down the wall and took off her coat. She can't. She can't. She can't.

_I can't_, she thought, _it's too much. _Bonnie strode out of the bathroom and practically ran into a hard chest, but ignored it. Bonnie needed to get out and get a breath of fresh air…this always happened to her every time she thought about those three memories. They haunted her and reminded her of the walls that needed to be put up, but somehow Stefan had gotten through them.

Bonnie walked out of the glass doors and went for the stairwell. She went down two flights of stairs when she heard moaning. She peaked down and almost fell at the sight before her. Bonnie saw a man sucking Elena's neck. She kept on giggling and then she sighed, "Oh, Stefan."

Bonnie stumbled backwards and then as she went to the door, she heard, "My sweet and delicious Elena."

Bonnie froze in an impassive state and walked aimlessly back to her desk. Damon stood in his doorway along with Elijah. They looked at her and Damon told Elijah to wait in his office. Damon walked up to Bonnie and whispered, "Miss Bennet, are you alright?"

Bonnie faked a smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes…I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't here to get your coat."

Damon eyed her curiously. "It's alright." He was about to walk back into office, but then he came back and whispered, "What was his name?"

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. His name. I want it now."

"Why? Why do you care?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes and he leaned in. "I thought that yesterday proved that I-I…"

"Well, it doesn't." she snapped. "That was wrong, Damon. You're my boss and that is all. I won't cross that line with you."

"You can't tell me that, that kiss didn't mean anything. Not to me. I know you felt it."

"Stop it. We're at work right now and I have too much on my plate right now." she said harshly.

Damon straightened up and buttoned his suit and then nodded. "Very well, Miss Bennet. Get the Mikaelson files for me."

He went inside his office, slightly slamming the door. She sighed, letting out a breath she had been holding in ever since she saw _them_. Bonnie went back to work and started to put together her desk. Everything was clustered on her desk and mentally wanted to slap Caroline for messing up her desk. Bonnie was stronger than this…she kept on telling herself to put on a strong face and don't anything slip or else someone will know.

After an hour, Elijah came out and smiled politely at Bonnie, who returned the smile. Another man came out following Elijah and then he stopped walking then turned to her. He pointed to her. "Bonnie. Bonnie."

She chuckled nervously, not looking up from the loads of paperwork she had. "Yeah, that's my name."

"No, I mean I know you. That name…I've only heard of it once in my entire life." The man smirked at her and Bonnie froze, remembering that voice.

"Klaus," Bonnie whispered, looking up.

She stood up and walked over to him. A wide and happy smile broke out onto her face and then she hugged him tightly. Klaus laughed and hugged her back. "Its Bonnie Bennet now, is it?"

She pulled away from and looked at him in the eyes, pleading with him. She nodded and gulped. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

He nodded. "I won't tell anyone. I swear, love. You were the only one I actually liked."

"I know. You proclaimed it every time you saw me." She joked.

"I was worried that they did something awful to you."

"I'm fine now. I have a job and my own place. My family is fine."

"So you…"

"No, it died."

"I'm sorry about that, love. You would've been great."

"Thanks."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but Caroline's voice came in first, "Bonnie, are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just needed some air."

Bonnie watched as Klaus's eyes drifted over to Caroline's and hers did the same. It seemed as they looked at each other, they quickly looked away. Caroline cleared her throat and then mumbled, "I have to go…um, file something."

She turned and walked away. Bonnie smirked and said, "You like her, don't you?"

Klaus whirled his head over to her. "What?! Of course…not."

"There was hesitation there," she said in a sing-song voice. "Alright, well get out of here. You're distracting me."

"As you wish, _Miss Bennet_." Klaus said and then walked away, smirking.

Bonnie laughed and turned back to her desk. She stopped smiling as she saw Damon leaning against it. He gestured for her to come inside and she obeyed. He was standing so close to her that it made her feel…comfort for some reason. She wondered if it was because of what she saw with Stefan. Why wasn't she crying or freaking out right now was oblivious to her. Bonnie stepped forward and Damon chuckled lowly.

"How do you know Klaus?" he said as he poured himself a drink.

"I dated his brother."

"I know for a fact it's not Finn or Elijah so it must be Kol."

Bonnie tensed at the mention of his name. "It was just a stupid fling when I young."

"Oh, well he's an asshole and a man-whore."

She laughed. "You're one to talk."

"I…fine you're right."

"We had a thing then it ended. He indeed was an asshole. Can we talk about something else?"

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment then said, "Ok, then. Then let's talk about how you really felt about that kiss. No bullshit."

Bonnie sighed and poured herself a glass. She took a sip and said, "Fine. No bullshit."

Damon smirked mischievously and said, "Let's begin then, shall we?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Uh-oh! Yeah things are going to get heated next chapter. Elena and Stefan…yeah I know you guys hate me, but that kind of gives Bamon a chance. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. I know it was dark, but these characters do have dark pasts and will be explained painfully.**

* * *

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Until next time for the awesome installment…**


End file.
